Escenas
by gabo0
Summary: M/M. AU. HPDM, DMBZ, RHr. Un conglomerado de historias alternas. En un mundo sin magia, donde cierto muchacho conoce a otro y las cosas no son tan simples. Procesos ficlets
1. Ruptura y Cambios

**Hola,**

**Primero quería agradecer la tremenda acogida que tuvo mi fic AU 'Procesos' entre un grupo de personas que me alegraban el día cada vez que revisaba mi correo. Les agradezco mucho. Y parte de ese agradecimiento es este regalito.Prometí escribir historias alternas sobre algunos puntos no muy bien desarrollados de la historia anterior. Se acercan mis finales y encuentro más tiempo en mi agenda, por muy paradójico que eso parezca.**

**Como sea, estos huecos me han dado tiempo apra dedicarme a esto: escribir. Y ya tengo tres de estas historias escritas. Aun no logro ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma sobre el orden que las tres tendrán, pero lo haré pronto.Espero que no sea mucho espacio entre actualización y actualización, pero mucho depende de las respuestas que tenga el fic. Como esta muy relacionado con el otro fic, no sería muy satisfactorio leerlo sin haber leido el otro antes (aunque sean one-shots cada uno y se puedan leer como historias separadas).**

**Por último, quería decir que estos me han servido para desarrollar mucho más a los personajes pero que, a la vez, corro el riesgo de que los tiernos y coquetos personajes que haya podido delinear en Procesos aquí se conviertan en seres un poco más trágicos. Eso es porque el otro fic fue más superficial y estos buscan desarrollar un poco más el interior de cada personaje. No demasiado, claro. El que ha leído mis textos sabe más o menos a lo que me refiero.**

**Sin aburrirlos más, solo agradecerles que se paseen por aquí nuevamente.**

**Un beso.**

**GaB**

****

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos. Creo q es obvio. No gano dinero haciendo esto, solo alimentomi ego.**

**NOTA1:Para la gente floja, como yo, que no leyó el mensaje de arriba, les recomiendo que lean Procesos antes de leer los ficlets. Se pueden leer como historias separadas pero no le hallarán mucho sentido a algunas partes o no encontrarán esos detalles que estaban escondidos en Procesos y aquí se han desarrollado.**

**NOTA2: Acepto cualquier sugerencia de los que hayan leído Procesos sobre algún punto en especial que quieran que se desarrolle. Hasta ahora tengo 8 escenas, pero no estaría demás escribir otras.**

**NOTA3: Debido a un cambio en las reglas de la página, solo contestaré a los reviews por medio de mi correo electrónico y no postearé las respuestas en las actualizaciones.**

**

* * *

****Título: Ruptura y Cambio - 1° Escena**

**Autor: GaBo0**

**Pairing:None**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: AU. En un mundo sin magia las parejas se separan y los matrimonios se terminan. Sin embargo, después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma. Y, para la familia de Harry, este refrán nunca había sido tan cierto.**** Harry reflexiona acerca de cómo han cambiado las cosas a una semana del día en que Vernon se marchó.**

* * *

**Ruptura y Cambio**

**Por GaB**

Había pasado únicamente una semana. Jamás pensó que tantas cosas podrían cambiar en tan solo 7 días. Si uno se pone a pensar no es demasiado tiempo. Descontándole entre 6 y 8 horas de sueño, eso le daba un promedio de 119 horas. 119 horas no era el tiempo que él consideraba necesario para cambiar una serie de hábitos que su 'hogar' había desarrollado a lo largo de poco más de 15 años.

Aún recordaba perfectamente lo que había desencadenado todo el alboroto esa noche en la tranquila casa que habitaban en aquel pueblo abandonado. Él estaba, como siempre, durmiendo en su pequeño y patético cuarto cuando oyó unos golpes sordos en la puerta. Decidió obviarlos, ya que no eran su problema, y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama para mantenerlos fuera de su rango de audición. Aquello era un verdadero problema ya que las paredes no eran muy gruesas y su cuarto daba directamente a la calle, desde donde provenían los ruidos.

Con un resoplido adormilado se había sentado en su cama de mal humor. Recordó haberse restregado los ojos con cólera y haber bostezado enormemente en la oscuridad del cuarto. Se puso de pie y tropezó con su mochila, la cual había sido abandonada a la mitad del campo de batalla que era su habitación cuando su tía comenzó a llamarle a alaridos que bajara a ayudar con la limpieza. Maldijo entre dientes mientras otra tanda de golpes sordos se oía con más fuerza en el primer piso.

Se desperezó y pensó que tal vez debería lavarse los dientes antes de bajar a abrir la puerta. Luego pensó que no sería muy considerado de su parte hacerlo, ya que quien fuera que tocaba la puerta a esas horas de la noche solo podía tener dos razones: tenía asuntos muy urgentes que tratar con alguien que vivía ahí o tenía un muy malo sentido de la hora.

Se rascó la cabeza más por costumbre que otra cosa y prendió la lamparilla en el velador. Paseó su mirada por las paredes opacas de su cuarto y frunció el ceño con algo de envidia al pensar en el recién remodelado cuarto de su primo. Sí, era bueno que le recompensaran de alguna forma su nuevo pasatiempo que estaba dando buenos resultados en su salud (esto es, le estaba ayudando a perder esos cientos de kilos de más), pero no estaría de más que le dieran algo nuevo a él de vez en cuando, sobre todo porque no tenían ninguna razón para quejarse de su comportamiento.

Hasta ahora había demostrado tener buenas notas en el colegio, buenas relaciones con sus compañeros y no solía desobedecer a sus tíos. A su tío. Vernon podía ser bastante aterrador cuando no se cumplían sus disposiciones y tía Petunia normalmente solo lo presionaba a cumplir una orden ya dada por el viejo. Como fuera, siempre llevaba a cabo sus _disposiciones _y era desmotivador el hecho de que cada cosa buena fuera recompensada con un reproche.

Posó su mirada en su escritorio destartalado unos segundos y vio el paquetito rosa sobre el vidrio. Pensó un momento en su novia –_ex_ novia- y se sintió un poco mal por la forma en la que la había tratado. Está bien, aceptaba que no era la mejor persona en lo que relaciones amorosas se trataba, pero no era como para que la chica saliera llorando luego de pegarle una cachetada directamente hacia los brazos de su hermano mayor. Solo le había dicho que una semana había sido suficiente, que habían pasado bonitos momentos, que no era ella sino él…

Ya pueden imaginarse.

Con otra tanda de golpes sordos aún más fuertes salió de la somnolencia que lo invadía y apresuró el paso hacia el ropero. Sacó una bata de dormir y fue en busca de sus pantuflas. Al no encontrarlas pensó que podría haberlas dejado en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, la cual crujió lastimeramente en sus goznes, y se encontró parado frente al rostro asustado y ojeroso de su tía.

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó la mujer volteando a verlo con una expresión que le generó un escalofrío. Le había hablado con una voz sumamente calmada y la semi-oscuridad del pasillo no tenía un buen efecto sobre las pupilas hundidas y las mejillas pálidas.

Harry había negado con la cabeza al tiempo en que su primo abandonaba su cuarto en las mismas condiciones que él, algo dormido aún, preguntándose quién llamaría a la puerta a esas incontables horas de la noche.

Los tres habían bajado las escaleras con cuidado, como si no quisieran que nadie les escuchara. Como si aquello importara. No había nadie más en la casa, solo ellos tres, todos despiertos. Dudley se había acercado a la puerta a echar un vistazo a través de la mirilla. Harry temió lo peor al ver como toda la somnolencia se borraba de su rostro y era reemplazada por una palidez aterrada.

- ¿Quién es?

Dudley se había echado hacia un lado cuando oyeron otra tunda de golpes que hizo temblar la puerta. Harry se dio cuenta que antes no había podido oír la voz del otro lado por haber estado en el segundo piso. Al parecer no fue el único porque, entre los golpes que eran azotados contra la madera, su tía también pudo distinguir la voz de su esposo que murmuraba obscenidades y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Probablemente fue lo último que ambos muchachos habían esperado que la huesuda mujer hiciera, puesto que fueron sorprendidos cuando esta se abalanzó con ira en el rostro contra las llaves de la puerta que colgaban en la pared de la derecha. Con manos nerviosas abrió la puerta en un segundo y el tío de Harry se tambaleó contra la puerta antes de caer arrodillado en el umbral.

Tía Petunia soltó un alarido lastimero y comenzó a gritarle mientras lloraba descontrolada erguida sobre la forma grotesca y patética de su esposo, quien parecía a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Los dos chicos se habían apretujado contra la pared de las escaleras, incapaces de despegar los ojos de aquella escena. La mujer ahora pegaba golpes débiles contra los hombros del hombre mientras este se incorporaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Parecía estar farfullando algo, pero era imposible escucharle sobre los llantos y lamentos de la mujer.

- ¡Suficiente¡He tenido suficiente, Vernon¡Vete de mi casa!

Al parecer el hombre también había tenido suficiente, pues cayó inconsciente a los pies de la mujer, que ahora lloraba tratando de averiguar si el hombre estaba muerto.

Harry sintió a su primo temblar detrás de él y se volteó. Lo vio con una mirada tan dolida que por un segundo agradeció no haber tenido padres. Le había visto sufrir muchas veces por culpa de las peleas constantes entre sus tíos y no creía que él sería capaz de soportar esa situación. Le apretó el hombro amistosamente antes de salir hacia el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia.

No había sido la primera noche que su tío llegaba en esas condiciones a la casa, pero últimamente a esto se le había sumado el hecho de que su tía sabía que no solo se embriagaba sino que ahora tenía un reemplazo para su siempre fiel esposa. Al parecer eso le había herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo y le había llevado a botarlo, literalmente, de la casa.

Al día siguiente, cuando los tres le habían ido a visitar al hospital donde había pasado la noche, lo habían hecho cada uno con una maleta de cuero: una contenía la ropa de su tío, la otra un par de libros y efectos especiales y, finalmente, una con sus carpetas de trabajo que, como lamentablemente descubrieron esa madrugada, no eran más que papeles a medio llenar y anotaciones de secretarias irrespetuosas.

Su tío se había entristecido un segundo antes de comenzar a despotricar contra su esposa, su hijo, él y los vecinos antes de que la enfermera encargada viniera a llamarle la atención. Finalmente les había amenazado con que si en ese momento se iban del hospital jamás regresaría.

Sería la primera promesa que les haría felices.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su tía se había visto sumamente resuelta y tranquila en el camino de vuelta, apenas pisaron la casa había corrido hacia su cuarto y no había salido en los seis días que siguieron. Dudley y él se turnaban con la comida, aunque lamentaban tener clases y no poder chequear en el estado de Petunia más seguido. Harry notaba cómo Dudley parecía más distraído que de costumbre en el colegio y, durante esos seis días, habían formado una clase de alianza en la que las bromas de mal gusto habían sido abandonadas.

119 horas. Inclusive menos que eso. En menos de 100 horas había aprendido a comprender a su primo y se habían llevado bien. Ahora no estaba seguro si, cuando la tregua terminara, podrían tratarse con la misma aversión que antes. Dudley había sido amable con él en momentos en los que no tendría que pretender y se había atrapado a sí mismo haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Luego, ayer, mientras estaban viendo Romeo y Julieta en la sala (jamás aceptaría que había sido una recomendación suya) ocurrió algo inesperado.

Oyeron pasos bajando la escalera, lenta y metódicamente, para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Ambos pararon las orejas y pusieron la película en pausa para oír con mayor precisión. Se distinguió clarísimo el sonido de la puerta del refrigerador al abrirse y un segundo después el sonido de platos contra el mostrador. El pito insoportable del microondas sonó un par de veces antes de que la puerta se abriera con su inconfundible plop.

Unos momentos después, su tía apareció en el arco de la sala con un plato en las manos y una tazade café que botaba vapor.

- ¿Qué película ven?

Harry volteó avergonzado hacia el televisor pues había reconocido la mirada de su tía que aseguraba una llamada de atención por haberle estado espiando. Oyó a su lado la voz débil de Dudley decir el nombre de la película al tiempo que él ponía play en el reproductor.

- ¿Es buena?

Harry había volteado hacia su tía. La vio acercarse a él con una ligera sonrisa en su cara triste y asintió. La mujer se sentó en el otro sillón, dobló las piernas bajo su cuerpo, dejó el sándwich en la mesa y tomó su café con ambas manos. El moreno volteó a ver a su primo, quien miraba a su madre con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Harry le preguntó a su tía si el volumen estaba bien antes de que los tres se sumieran en un silencio cómodo. La película siguió andando, minuto tras minuto, mientras los tres disfrutaban del ambiente tranquilo del momento. Luego de un rato, la voz de su tía llenó el cuarto silencioso.

- Qué lindo es Romeo

Un segundo de asombro les tomó asimilar las palabras. Su tía les sonrió a ambos y continuó con los ojos pegados en la pantalla. Volteó a ver a su primo y se sintió reconfortado. Dudley ahora sonreía abiertamente, aunque un poco desconcertado, lo cual era comprensible. Harry suspiró contento y se acomodó sobre los cojines del sillón.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Y, hasta ahora, nada le había probado lo contrario.

* * *

Ahí tienen el primer corto de una serie de pequeñas historias alternas de Procesos. Espero que existan personas por aquí que los disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlos. Realmente existe mucho potencial en los temas que se tocan superficialmente en esa historia y cuando la volvía leer sentí que otra persona la había escrito (pues, normalmente, yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que se puede llamar superficial). De todos modos, opté por mantener los textos cortos y lo más sencillos posibles, para no diferir mucho del tipo de escrito en la historia anterior.

Espero que su cursor este bajando hacia el botoncito de la parte inferior y me digan qué les pareció. Me gustaría postear los siguientes, pero tampoco quiero sobrecargar (más) la página con historias que nadie lee.

Un beso igual a todos los que leyeron por aquí y están demasiado apurados como para dejarme un review. A los que lo hagan, mil gracias.

Y si tienen ideas, dudas, flames (aunque estos oiré de forma muy vaga), no dude en decírmelas.

GaB

Martes, 27 de Junio, 2006


	2. Reflexiones y Recuerdos

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos. Creo q es obvio. No gano dinero haciendo esto, solo alimentomi ego.**

**NOTA1: Para la gente floja, como yo, que no leyó el mensaje del primer capítulo, les recomiendo que lean Procesos antes de leer los ficlets. Se pueden leer como historias separadas pero no le hallarán mucho sentido a algunas partes o no encontrarán esos detalles que estaban escondidos en Procesos y aquí se han desarrollado.**

**NOTA2: Acepto cualquier sugerencia de los que hayan leído Procesos sobre algún punto en especial que quieran que se desarrolle. Hasta ahora tengo 8 escenas, pero no estaría demás escribir otras.**

**NOTA3: Debido a un cambio en las reglas de la página, solo contestaré a los reviews por medio de mi correo electrónico y no postearé las respuestas en las actualizaciones.**

**

* * *

****Título: Reflexiones y Recuerdos - 2° Escena**

**Autor: GaBo0**

**Pairing: Draco/Blaise**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: AU. En un mundo sin magia, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Para el amor, la situación no es diferente. Blaise se dará cuenta que Draco está bajando. Recuerdos y reflexiones antes de tomar una decisión que le pondría fin a ese período.**

* * *

Reflexiones y Recuerdos

Por GaBo0

Blaise se había quedado pensando en lo que le había contado a Harry sobre Lucius. Por un momento sintió que había faltado a su promesa con el rubio de mantener en secreto todo lo concerniente a la enfermedad de su hermano, pero ahora creía que lo mejor era que el moreno supiera todo lo que pueda para cuando Draco decidiera contactarse con él.

Tenía que aceptar que en un principio le había dolido el hecho de haber sido desplazado por Harry y, por eso, había reaccionado tan hostilmente después de la noche que el rubio pasó en su casa. Draco había tenido que hablar con él largo y tendido para poder llegar a un acuerdo implícito entre ambos. Se dio cuenta que, luego de esas horas de conversación, se sentía más libre. Más tranquilo. Ya no existía la presión sobre su cabeza que le impedía aceptar a las personas que trataban de entrar en su círculo personal.

El rubio no había sido muy claro acerca de sus sentimientos pues, según suponía el pelirrojo, ni siquiera él mismo estaba 100 seguro. Conocía a Draco desde hacía mucho. Tal vez demasiado. En ese momento lo vio debatirse consigo mismo de la misma forma en la que el rubio se debatía por hallar las palabras que le obligaron a cortar su relación con Hermione. En ese momento el rubio tampoco había estado muy seguro de lo que sentía, según lo que él mismo le había dicho, no estaba seguro si quería que Blaise rompiese con Hermione para estar con él o si simplemente no quería que Blaise estuviera con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el pelirrojo no vio nada de egoísta en esas palabras.

Blaise abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó el largo tramo que había hasta su cama. Jamás aceptaría esto frente a sus amigos, pero su padre tenía mucho dinero. Dijo que jamás lo aceptaría pues no era una persona a la que le gustara pavonearse frente a los demás. O, mejor dicho, exhibir sus bienes materiales frente a los demás. En lo que respecta a su persona, le encantaba pavonearse frente a los demás, exhibirse como su fuera una persona muy bella e interesante, desplegar su vanidad al 100 cada vez que estaba rodeado de personas.

Con una pequeña risa amarga avanzó hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero y se plantó frente a él. Delineó con su índice el contorno de su rostro antes de acercarse mucho al espejo. Se sonrió a sí mismo y se separó para observarse mejor. Con una mirada aprobatoria acomodó su cabello y se tumbó en su cama, las grandes almohadas hundiéndose bajo su peso al caer sobre el colchón.

Creía que solo Draco había visto su cuarto cuando recordó que Sebastián había estado ahí hacía pocos días. El chico no se había asombrado de la decoración puesto que él también tenía una situación parecida, la cual no era nada secreta. Sebastián si presumía la fortuna de sus padres cada vez que podía, posiblemente sin ninguna mala intención. Era un niño engreído que caía bien a pesar de todo.

Recordó la habitación de Draco. No tan grande como la suya y estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con dibujos hechos por él o su hermano. Ambos habían llevado clases de pintura de niños y habían desarrollado muy bien esa habilidad. Draco le había contado que antes pintaba con su hermano las flores que sembraban en el jardín. Blaise suponía que eso era de muy pequeños, pero la memoria había quedado grabada en el cerebro de Draco como si fuera algo más o menos reciente.

También recordó la última visita que realizó a esa habitación. Fue exactamente el día siguiente al rompimiento con Hermione y no se encontraba de muy buenos ánimos. A decir verdad, no se encontraba nada bien emocionalmente. Cuando contestó el teléfono y oyó a Draco en el otro lado quiso gritarle maldiciones y arrancarle ese hermoso rostro del cráneo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sobre todo porque era técnicamente imposible.

Aún así, se encontraba ahí. Se recordó a sí mismo parado en la puerta de la casa del rubio completamente nervioso, llevando las películas que este le había pedido llevar. Oyó los pasos apresurados del rubio bajar las escaleras y la puerta ser abierta con tanta fuerza que pensó que se saldría de su lugar.

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del rubio y le sonrió olvidando sus pensamientos homicidas de minutos atrás. La sonrisa que Draco llevaba en el rostro era una expresión que casi había olvidado que el otro poseía. Desde que comenzó su relación con Hermione se habían distanciado bastante y el rubio a duras penas le miraba a los ojos.

- Pasa… te estaba esperando. Jamás se me había echo tan larga la espera.

Blaise se ruborizó sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía. Luego sintió al rubio tomar las películas de sus manos y, alegremente, pasar una mano por su cintura.

- ¿Vamos a verlas?

El pelirrojo asintió y dejó ser guiado por el extrañamente animado muchacho que dirigía su cuerpo escaleras arriba. Draco le indicó su cuarto y Blaise se sentó sobre la cama. Ya había estado antes allí y recordaba cómo Draco insistía en no tener otro asiento disponible que el borde del colchón.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, así que con solo cerrar las cortinas tenían el cuarto a oscuras, perfecto para ver bien la televisión. El rubio fue a cerrar las cortinas mientras Blaise ponía la película. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama mientras la pantalla pasaba de negra a azul, de azul a verde, de verde a amarilla…

- ¿Me abrazas?

Blaise volteó a mirarlo extrañado, lo que hizo que el rubio se ruborizara. No obstante, la vergüenza no fue suficiente como para impedirle tomar los brazos de Blaise y ponerlos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban tensos en aquel abrazo extraño. Blaise podía sentir a Draco aferrar sus muñecas sobre su pecho casi con desesperación, mientras que el menor sentía la respiración agitada del pelirrojo contra su espalda.

- ¿Draco?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Draco?

- Lo siento, Blaise

La voz del menor había sido tan leve que tuvo que inclinarse sobre el hombro para poder oírle mejor.

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo siento, Blaise – contestó un poco más alto y algo molesto el rubio, volteando para poder ver directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. Blaise comprobó que esas disculpas le estaban costando al rubio y pudo ver la frustración que sentía al no saber cómo continuar -. Siento lo de Hermione.

Blaise dejó que sus brazos se relajaran alrededor del rubio. Sonrió calmamente y dejó su mentón reposar sobre el hombro delgado. Draco frunció el ceño extrañado de la reacción inesperada y giró su rostro hacia el otro.

- ¿No vas a gritarme? – ante el movimiento de cabeza del otro exclamó irritado -. ¡Pero si así sonabas al contestar el teléfono!

- Draco, no voy a gritarte porque ya tuviste suficiente castigo.

El rubio no entendió por un segundo antes de ruborizarse nuevamente y sonreír de forma tímida, igualando la sonrisa pacífica en el rostro de su amigo.

- Entonces, no estás molesto.

- No

Las voces olvidadas de la película sonaron en el silencio que llenó el cuarto cuando ambos sonrieron quietamente, ahora relajados en el abrazo incómodo en el que se habían sentado.

Blaise se dio cuenta que era cierto que no estaba molesto. Recordó cómo en ese momento no sintió otra cosa aparte de paz al sostener al rubio entre sus brazos, de una forma que no era nada cómoda, pero que extrañamente le hacía sentir bien. Cuando trató de concentrarse en la película, dos ojos grises volteados hacia él se lo impidieron.

Sintió un dedo rozar su mejilla y deslizarse lentamente hacia su mejilla. Su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta. Ciertamente ya había besado a Draco antes, pero nunca había experimentado esa sensación de arrebato total que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Como cuando no puedes respirar porque sientes que te ahogas. Te ahogas porque tu corazón parece haberse detenido.

Oyó una explosión en la pantalla al mismo tiempo en que los labios de Draco decidieron adelantarse hacia los suyos. Los recibió con agrado, dejando que las manos del rubio se enredaran en sus cabellos y se convirtieron en anillos rojos para los largos dedos pálidos. Sintió el cuerpo de Draco girando sobre el suyo, colocándose entre sus piernas, empujándolo contra la pared con una suavidad exquisita.

Se sentía invadido por todos lados. Las caricias del rubio en sus brazos le erizaban la piel, así como la obscena forma en la que sus labios se movían solos los unos contra los otros lograba que su rostro se encendiera. Sentía su piel hervir y sabía que estaba ruborizado. Sintió los dedos fríos del rubio tocar su estómago y jadeó ahogadamente en el beso.

El menor se separó de él un instante y le sonrió con picardía, pasando muy suavemente su mano fría sobre la parte baja de su vientre. Blaise cerró los ojos y arqueó ligeramente la espalda. Oyó la risa del rubio sobre su oído y vagamente oía las palabras que este le recitaba al oído.

- Eres hermoso…

Su vanidad se disparó en ese momento y buscó desesperadamente los labios del chico. Se besaban como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, como si fuera la última vez que fueran a hacerlo. Poco sabían que así sería. Blaise recordó cómo en ese momento no le hubiera importado hasta dónde se desarrollaran las cosas con Draco, su mente atribulada no le permitía diferenciar lo que hacían y lo que pensaba que hacían.

Recordó cómo las caricias de Draco le hicieron perder el sentido de la orientación unos segundos y preguntarse dónde había aprendido esos trucos con sus manos. Oía la respiración agitada del otro mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho. Sintió a Draco empujar sus caderas hacia delante, lo cual le generó un extraño placer en la entrepierna que le hizo gemir levemente.

La frente sudorosa del rubio se pegó a la suya. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se buscaban en la oscuridad artificial que habían creado. Blaise no había notado cómo sus rodillas apretaban las caderas del rubio hasta que este le pidió que aligerara la presión. Se sentía danzar en un torbellino de sensaciones. No estaba seguro si su cuerpo aún se mantenía pegado a su cabeza o si simplemente actuaba según sus propios instintos. Vio la mirada obscena de Draco sobre su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sintió una mano deslizarse hacia su pantalón.

Sintió una ola de pánico.

Sintió un portazo en la planta baja.

_Dios mío_

Draco se irguió con una mirada aterrada. Verlo ahí, entre sus piernas y apoyado en sus rodillas, con el cabello desarreglado y los labios rojos por los besos habría sido excitante en cualquier otro momento. Blaise sabía que era Lucius el que había llegado. Oyeron los pasos subir al segundo piso y ninguno de los dos pudo moverse. Draco permaneció arrodillado sobre el colchón mirando la puerta cerrada con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Blaise se concentraba en respirar.

Hondo.

- ¡Draco! – se oía en la escalera -¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no…?

Jamás se enteraron qué era lo que Draco jamás debía de no hacer porque Lucius quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. En un segundo su mirada se transformó de enojada a iracunda. Una vena le saltó en la sien y pudieron ver sus nudillos volverse blancos sobre la manija.

Blaise no supo qué fue lo que pasó cuando vio la figura imponente del hombre adelantarse hacia ellos y empujar a Draco hacia el otro lado de la cama. Vio al rubio caer contra la pared antes de que se adelantara hacia su hermano. No pudo oír nada de lo que ambos se gritaban porque Lucius le había cogido del cabello y trataba de arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto.

Sintió las manos de Draco sobre las manos que le jalaban el cabello y luego de un forcejeo fue liberado. Cuando trató de incorporarse para ayudar a su amigo un golpe lo envió directamente contra la puerta. La colisión lo mareó un poco, pero aún podía enfocar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al menos, eso creía. Veía a Lucius tratando de soltarse de Draco. Veía a Draco tratando de que Lucius no alcanzara a Blaise.

Sintió _terror_.

Oyó a Draco gritándole que se fuera, que no se preocupara. Que hablarían mañana. Que se levantara y se fuera. Oyó a Lucius gritando blasfemias contra él, maldiciendo su existencia con frases que jamás había oído en toda su vida. Se tocó la cabeza y volvió a incorporarse, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a Draco.

Retrocedió cuando Lucius logró quitarse a Draco de encima. Estaba seguro que lo golpearía. Y fuerte. Se apoyó en la pared, buscando alguna clase de apoyo. Él tampoco no era tan pequeño. No era tan débil. Si Draco había podido detenerlo, él podría ayudar algo. Un pinchazo en la cabeza le devolvió a la realidad. Tenía a Lucius sobre él, apretándole el hombro dolorosamente mientras le gritaba en el rostro que era un corruptor de menores y un demonio en piel de ángel.

De haberse encontrado en otra situación, lo habría tomado como un cumplido.

Empujó al mayor y, sorprendentemente, logró sacárselo de encima. Sintió las manos de Draco en su antebrazo y a este jalándolo hacia las escaleras. La mirada apenada del rubio fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo sonriera, esperando tranquilizarle de alguna forma. Le dijo que no se preocupara. Estaba a punto de decirle que fueran a su casa cuando vio al rubio desaparecer de su lado.

La escalera estaba a su izquierda. Se cogió fuertemente del barandal. El rostro iracundo de Lucius apareció frente a él mientras le cogía de los cabellos y le daba un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago. Se le nubló la visión. Se le cortó la respiración.

Oyó nuevamente los gritos de Draco combinados con los de Lucius en una horrenda cacofonía distorsionada. Estaba pensando que no había sido buena idea venir tan tarde. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo esto era parte de una película de bajo presupuesto cuando sintió nuevamente esos dedos terribles sobre su cuello y se vio enfrentado nuevamente contra los ojos llenos de locura de Lucius.

- No. Te. Acerques. A. Mi. Hermano

Luego sintió que sus pies se despegaban del piso. Volvía a ahogarse. Veía a Draco tras una lámina acuosa en sus ojos. Se sintió ser arrojado como un muñeco hacia el suelo. Un suelo que tardaba en llegar. Sintió un escalón clavarse contra su espalda y sus brazos chocar mientras rodaba por las escaleras.

Un par de golpes más y todo se volvió negro.

Blaise también recordaba el despertar del día siguiente, en la cama de una clínica con su madre sentada al lado de la puerta. Había volteado indiferente hacia él, pero estaba seguro que había estado preocupada.

Si alguien se enteró de la verdadera causa de su caída por las escaleras, no comentó nada. Únicamente Draco estuvo evitándolo toda la semana siguiente hasta que le pidió explicaciones y el rubio entró en un ataque de histeria culpando y disculpando lo que había hecho su hermano. La escena terminó con Blaise y Draco abrazados en el pasillo vacío mientras trataban ambos de calmar sus emociones.

Ya más adelante fue cuando tomaron la decisión de que una relación en esos momentos era algo arriesgado. Ninguno de los dos era la clase de personas a las que les viene bien el misterio y las cosas secretas. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a escabullirse con pretextos falsos para lograr que la relación funcione. Eran muy chicos como para encapricharse con una relación que iba a traer más problemas que satisfacciones y fueron lo suficientemente maduros como para aceptar esa realidad.

Blaise pasó un brazo sobre su rostro y resopló con algo de melancolía. A pesar de la resolución de que no tendrían nada hasta que Lucius estuviera recuperado o Draco saliera de esa casa, su amistad jamás había regresado al estado de solo amigos después de ese incidente. Draco había estado evasivo; sin embargo, luego no había podido evitar flirtear con Blaise cada vez que podía. Al pelirrojo le pasaba lo mismo. Eso era parte de la imagen de relación extraña que tenían.

Aún así, no habían cambiado. Blaise había estado casi convencido de que dentro de poco, en algún momento, estarían juntos. Casi. Hasta que Harry había llegado. Luego de observar a Draco por unos momentos supo que el rubio se había fijado en otra persona.

Como ya se sabe, al principio se sintió dolido. Más adelante, al conversarlo con el rubio, se sintió aliviado. Siendo una persona simple que le gusta mantener todo organizado es lógico que busque una relación más común con sus parejas. Algo más tradicional. Algo como lo que pudo tener con Hermione.

Algo como lo que podría tener con Sebastián.

Sonrió a su pesar. Se acarició los labios con reverencia pensando en el otro muchacho. Agradeció a la tía de Harry por la aparición de aquel personaje revolucionario en el barrio tranquilo en el que vivía.

Con una risita de satisfacción y alegría giró sobre su costado, tendido cuan largo era sobre el colchón, y marcó un número en su teléfono móvil. Espero que sonara un par de veces antes de que una voz algo gruesa y animada contestara del otro lado.

- ¿Blaise?

- Sebastián… la respuesta es sí

* * *

******Hola,**

**Luego de que fuera desconectada (no a propósito) del internet por mi madre, tengo que volver a arreglar este documento pra subirlo. Primero, quiero agradecerle a las personas que leyeron lo que había escrito (y a las que se dieron una vuelta por Procesos también). Sus reviews me alegran bastante.**

Bueno, como es usual, uno no puede escribir exactamente lo que escribió la primera vez. Y el segundo intento siempre queda peor que el primero. La vida es así, no hay nada que pueda evitarlo. Sin más, aquí termina el segundo ficlet. Como Sebastián es un OC y no es de mis cosas favoritas trabajar con OCs, dudo mucho que vaya a desarrollar su relación más adelante. Sin embargo, se puede ver la relación desde el punto de vista de un Draco o Harry celoso (o hasta Hermione celosa). Luego, pensando un poco, eso sería muy basura de mi parte porque cada uno ya tiene su pareja definida y no sería justo con el otro (sí, a pesar de todo, creo en esas cosas)

**Para los que no entendieron el final, tal vez se den cuenta a lo que me refiero con la conversación que Ron y Harry tienen en el último o penúltimo capítulo de Procesos. Como sé que muy pocos se darán el trabajo de ir hasta allá y buscar las benditas dos líneas donde está escrito, les contaré cómo es la cosa. Sebastián quiere estar con Blaise y se le ha declarado, Blaise no sabía si estar o no por Draco. Ahora, como Draco supuestamente va a estar con Harry, Blaise se zurró en él y le dijo que sí a Sebastián. Simple. Sí, simple. Aunque un poco injusto con Sebastián, pues si Draco hubiera dicho 'no, no quiero que estés con él', Blaise probablemente se zurraba en Sebastián.**

**Bueno**

**Por último, quería agradecerles nuevamente a los que leyeron el primer ficlet. También quería comentar que ese será posiblemente el único sobre la vida de Harry (porque no encuentro nada interesante que escribir sobre él y no es de mis favoritos). Esta historia no es un DracoBlaise solo porque Blaise no daba para el papel de pavo de Harry.**

**Un besito**

**GaB**

**11:31 am, 01 de Julio del 2006**


	3. De culpas y nexos

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos. Creo q es obvio. No gano dinero haciendo esto, solo alimentomi ego.**

**NOTA1: Para la gente floja, como yo, que no leyó el mensaje del primer capítulo, les recomiendo que lean Procesos antes de leer los ficlets. Se pueden leer como historias separadas, pero no le hallarán mucho sentido a algunas partes o no encontrarán esos detalles que estaban escondidos en Procesos y aquí se han desarrollado.**

**NOTA2: Acepto cualquier sugerencia de los que hayan leído Procesos sobre algún punto en especial que quieran que se desarrolle. Hasta ahora tengo 8 escenas, pero no estaría demás escribir otras.**

**NOTA3: Debido a un cambio en las reglas de la página, solo contestaré a los reviews por medio de mi correo electrónico y no postearé las respuestas en las actualizaciones.**

**

* * *

**

******Título: De culpas y nexos - 3a Escena**

**Autor: GaBo0**

**Pairing: Draco!centric**

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary: AU. En un mundo sin magia, algunos situaciones pueden parecer insorteables. Y, muchas veces, la culpabilidad se vuelve una enfermedad crónica. Si no, pregúntale a Draco.**

* * *

De culpas y nexos

Por GaBo0

Salió de la ducha luego de 15 minutos de exhaustiva limpieza con una esponja áspera en la mano derecha y el puño izquierdo cerrado sobre la toalla que colgaba de la ducha. Pensó que esa había sido una de las visitas menos productivas que habían tenido hasta ahora y estaba posiblemente en lo cierto.

Como siempre, habían pasado recogiendo las donaciones que la oficina donde trabajaba su hermano realizaba (pues, aunque dijera que odiaba lo que hacía Draco, siempre lograba que sus colegas donaran cosas para los albergues). Había subido al bus y se había encontrado con las mismas caras de siempre. Nadie había llamado su atención por estar en el bus. Por el contrario, una persona logró que su atención se centrara en el asiento vacío que solía ocupar, entre Hermione y Ron, en la parte delantera.

Blaise aún no tenía permitido salir luego de su 'accidente' que lo llevó a pasar un par de noches en la clínica y lo mantenía con la pierna en un incómodo yeso pintarrajeado (esto último no era tan tortuoso, aunque Draco sabía que el entusiasmo con el que Blaise contaba que era la primera vez que tenía la pierna enyesada era únicamente para no hacerlo sentir culpable). Su madre, sobreprotectora como solo ella podía ser a puertas cerradas, le tenía terminantemente prohibido caminar demasiado. El rubio estaba seguro de que lo que Blaise tenía terminantemente prohibido era andar con él, pero prefería evitar el tema con el pelirrojo.

Esto solo le había llevado a evitarlo completamente. Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la incomodidad que el otro trataba de ocultar bajo su amable sonrisa. Además del golpe, la escena no había sido muy agradable tampoco y mucho menos si Blaise recordaba todo lo que Lucius, en medio de su ataque de ira, había dicho.

Draco se ruborizó al pensar en todas las cosas que había oído ese día y maldijo a Lucius por, por una vez en la vida, llegar temprano a casa. Él lo tenía todo casi planeado (excepto por la parte en la que tenía a Blaise echado debajo de él en su cama). Pensaba pedirle disculpas por lo de Hermione, quedar en buenos términos, tal vez un beso como los usuales y luego sacar al pelirrojo de su hogar antes de que su hermano pisara la vereda de enfrente.

Todo había ido bien hasta el punto en el que le pedía disculpas. A partir de ahí no estaba seguro de dónde había quedado su relación, puesto que en un momento podía pensar que estaban nuevamente como antes pero al siguiente se daba cuenta que ni siquiera se hablaban ahora. Y, obviamente, el desastre ocurrió cuando Lucius apareció bajo el umbral de su habitación.

Comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras se colocaba la ropa encima. Comenzaba a sentir frío, algo extraño ya que recién comenzaba el otoño. Normalmente él era una persona muy calurosa y ni siquiera en invierno se ponía grandes abrigos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, tuvo que ponerse una chompa para que su piel no continuara erizada.

Pensó en el rostro de Blaise cuando lo fue a visitar al hospital. Le había encontrado conversando en voz baja con Hermione cuando entró a la habitación. La chica había evitado mirarle a los ojos y prácticamente había volado hacia el pasillo del hospital con un rápido adiós. Si eso no era sospechoso no podría decir lo que lo era. No obstante, al ver a Blaise postrado en la cama de la clínica con su cabello rojo siendo lo único de color en ese cuadro se sintió avergonzado él también y comenzaba a murmurar una disculpa cuando el otro le interrumpió.

"Draco, no pasó nada"

Cuando el rubio iba a contestar que sí había sido algo Blaise le había detenido con un gesto de la mano y había señalado la ventana. Al entrar la luz de la mañana en la habitación Draco se sintió un poco más aliviado. Al girar hacia el otro no pudo evitar que se le acongoje el corazón ante la mirada entristecida de su amigo.

Era exactamente así como lo recordaba. Con un gruñido bajito de frustración se tiró del pelo con algo de brusquedad al tratar de secarlo más rápido, pero solo consiguió esparcir gotitas rebeldes sobre el piso de su habitación. Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó la pluma que estaba a su alcance. Comenzó a morder la punta inconscientemente mientras sus ojos vagaban por la frase escrita sobre su hoja en blanco. 'Ensayo sobre la…' se leía en letras claras y delineadas, más sobre qué era el ensayo ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Se recostó contra el respaldar y continúo pensando en Blaise. En su amigo, el que le había acompañado durante aquellos periodos de tiempo en los que la convivencia con Lucius se había vuelto insoportable. Bueno, no iba a ser melodramático pues si seguía esa línea de pensamiento terminaría diciendo alguna estupidez como 'Blaise, aquel que estuvo a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas'.

No era como si no fuera cierto, sino que sonaba más a un cliché prefabricado que como a realmente se sentía con respecto al muchacho. Además, no sabía si podía únicamente considerarlo en el rubro de 'amigo' cuando era indudable que existía atracción amorosa (por no decir sexual) entre ellos. Y ahora le había arruinado algo que tenía todas las de ganar sobre la relación platónica que ellos podrían tener. Era clarísimo para él que, tal y como con Hermione habría podido tener una linda relación, con él solo encontraría un lindo recuerdo de un beso frustrado que terminó con él enyesado en la clínica.

Se culpó por eso. Por habérselo arruinado a Blaise, cuando el otro no tenía la culpa de que él tuviera a un hermano medio loco viviendo a su lado y escaseara de la fuerza de voluntad para zurrarse en él. Draco odiaba esas cosas. Odiaba arruinar los proyectos de todas las personas que le rodeaban.

Tal vez era por eso que una vez, inconscientemente, le había dicho a Hermione que hacía esas labores sociales para sentirse más limpio. No sabía de qué forma lo había tomado la chica, pues no creía que ella entendiera que se refería a aquellas cosas que nadie jamás le reclamaría en su cara. Sabía que Blaise jamás le culparía de su rompimiento con Hermione. Que jamás lo maldeciría por haber pisoteado aquel proyecto antes de verlo avanzar.

Con un suspiro comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas cosas que había hecho y que le hacían sentir tan corrupto. Tal vez cualquier otra persona que hubiera abierto su cerebro en ese momento podría haber visto las escenas que jugaban en su cabeza y no encontrarles nada malévolo. Sin embargo, para Draco cada una de esas palabras, cada gesto de su rostro le parecía impensable. La parecía que con cada acción que realizaba dañaba a alguien a su alrededor.

Se imaginó a sí mismo como un huracán que todo lo consume y lo deja hecho pedazos. Vio el rostro de su hermano en aquel árbol que sus brazos ventosos habían arrancado de la tierra y el cuerpo de Blaise volando entre el polvo que había levantado de la tierra. Observó a su padre parado en el ojo del huracán, mirando al cielo, parado al lado del cuerpo de su madre mientras le observaba con ojos fríos y calmados.

Recordó aquel momento en el que vio a ese hombre partir de su hogar. Días antes él había llorado, llorado tanto que Lucius no había podido hacer otra cosa que encerrarle en su cuarto. Oía a su padre y su hermano discutir en el pasillo, en la sala, en la cocina, en el cuarto de Lucius… Se vio a sí mismo escondido debajo de la cama cuando todo el ruido cesó con dos portazos.

Al día siguiente Lucius había ido a su cuarto y le había tomado de la mano con cuidado. Draco abandonó su habitación de la mano de su hermano mayor, que para sus ojos de un niño de cuatro años era muy alto y maduro y… grande. Y por ser así su hermano no podía estar temblando, no podía llorar como él lo había hecho. Y lo estaba haciendo. Desde su baja perspectiva veía a su hermano limpiarse amargamente las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, apenas apareció su padre en el pasillo, la mirada de Lucius cambió y le apretó la mano dolorosamente. Draco trató de alejarse, pero al ver a su padre acercarse peligrosamente se abrazó de la cintura de su hermano y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, más por pánico que por alguna razón verdadera. Lucius le tomaba de los hombros, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, hasta que sintió la presencia de su padre alejarse escaleras abajo y a su hermano obligarse a moverse del lugar donde estaban parados.

Draco caminó al lado de Lucius hasta que quedaron parados frente a la ventana de la escalera. Ambos vieron con asombro la figura de su padre utilizar su móvil rápidamente antes de meterse en el auto y desaparecer calle arriba. Sintió a su hermano temblar nuevamente antes de que le dijera, con la voz calmada que le había caracterizado, que fuera a la cama. Que le leería un cuento.

Draco se llevó los dedos al arco de su nariz y ejerció presión ahí, donde le dolía. Recordaba perfectamente la llegada de la mujer grande y fea a su casa. Cómo Lucius se había quejado y había despotricado contra ella luego de asegurarse que Draco no estuviera cerca (y cómo él se había escapado de la barrera que su hermano había puesto para que no los oyera). Recordaba cada segundo de los años siguientes, él siendo muy pequeño. Podría reconocer a cada una de las nanas que pasaron por su hogar mandadas por su padre, quien parecía no poner ninguna clase de empeño en la selección de las que criarían a sus hijos.

No fue mucho hasta que Lucius decidiera hablar con su padre y decirle que no pensaba recibir ninguna otra mujer extraña en la casa y que él llevaría las cuentas y se las arreglaría. No habían pasado muchos días tampoco en los que Draco se sentía la razón por la que su padre decidió no quedarse con ellos luego de que mamá se fuera. Para un niño de cuatro años, la mirada iracunda de su padre sobre él gritando cosas que no entendía era suficiente para probarle que él era la razón de su ira.

Así, Draco vivió con su hermano. Con su hermano, quien poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar. Ya no era el muchacho calmado e inteligente, alto y maduro y… grande que Draco admiraba. Ahora se hacía más pequeño. Ahora no era tan calmado. Ahora parecía su padre.

El rubio tembló cuando el momento en el que se dio cuenta que algo estaba realmente mal con Lucius llegó a su memoria. Habían tenido otra pelea. Otra de las muchas que solían tener, Draco siendo un adolescente y Lucius llevando la casa él solo.

Le había descubierto hablando solo. Técnicamente. Parecía como si Lucius le hablase a un retrato. Le reclamaba al retrato cosas que Draco no comprendía enteramente. Cuando Draco quiso irse, Lucius giró a verlo y sus ojos estaban llenos de la misma ira que había visto en los ojos de su padre hacía mucho tiempo. La misma iracunda locura bailaba en los orbes grises de su hermano.

Había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto, pero era muy tarde. Su hermano, tal vez no tan alto pero si más alto que él, le había alcanzado muy rápido. Comenzó a oír los reproches que pensó jamás serían hechos. Comenzó a oír las razones por las que no le gustaba enfrentarse a su padre si no era estrictamente necesario. Vio a aquel hombre grotesco y terrorífico de su niñez personificado en el muchacho alto y grande que le había leído un cuento para calmarlo.

Había tenido que ver a su padre.

Esa misma semana se había visto obligado a pedirle ayuda, pues Lucius cada vez estaba más y más fuera de control. Había noches en las que entraba al cuarto de Draco y le asaltaba en su sueño, hundiendo sus manos en los edredones y despertándolo bruscamente en la oscuridad. En esos momentos Draco no sabía cómo defenderse de los golpes que esperaba vinieran contra él o de las palabras hirientes que de seguro abandonarían la boca de su hermano.

Porque eso era lo único que hacía.

Se encogió en su asiento limpiándose la mancha de tinta azul que había hecho en su mano mientras pensaba demasiado en Lucius. Probablemente estaba siendo injusto con su hermano. Lucius no era así, él lo ponía así. Siempre que su hermano comenzaba a despotricar contra algo sus oraciones comenzaban con su nombre, en primera fila y resaltado en rojo.

Draco muy pocas veces podía controlarse. Muy pocas veces había podido mantener su boca callada y evitar que las discusiones con Lucius se alargaran. No faltaban ocasiones en las que le gritaba adjetivos hirientes a diestra y siniestra y se deleitaba en el dolor efímero que parecía infligirle a su hermano con sus palabras. Sentía alguna especia de venganza en ello, lo cual solo lo llevaba a una sensación de culpabilidad que no le dejaba dormir durante las noches.

Recostó su frente en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas y cerró los ojos. Tal vez sí estaba siendo injusto. Tal vez era injusto inclusive consigo mismo, pues se culpaba de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Una vez Blaise le había dicho: "Creo que no te das crédito por la increíble persona que hay ahí adentro". Tal vez eso también era cierto. Quién sabía. Estaba seguro que él mismo no lo sabía. No sabía qué era lo que lo llevaba a pensarse el tejedor de todas aquellas situaciones que lograban que los que le rodearan terminaran caminando un sendero, si no de destrucción, bastante tortuoso y nada agradable.

Pensó que le faltaba algo.

Probablemente le faltaba una idea. Una persona. Le faltaba una persona que cambiara su suerte. Necesitaba de alguien nuevo, alguien que le diera nuevos aires a la vida que había llevado siempre. Pensó en Blaise y se entristeció. Pensó en su padre y se entristeció más. Pensó en Lucius y…

Su pluma cayó al suelo, regando la tinta sobre el piso. Frustrado, se levantó para ir al baño por algo de papel higiénico. Cuando volvió a su habitación con él se detuvo en la ventana intrigado. Un camión de mudanzas había pasado frente a su casa y había desaparecido por una de las calles.

Se imaginó que esa era una señal de que las cosas cambiarían.

Y, esta vez, cuando pensó en Lucius, en Blaise y en su padre, ya no se entristeció.

* * *

Sí, tal vez me fui un poco con el capítulo únicamente sobre Draco, pero sentí que era necesario. Muchos me preguntaron por qué Draco tenía esa actitud semi-autodestructiva. Bueno, espero haber explicado algo. Además, este ficlet estaba hongueándose desde hace un buen tiempo y mejor postearlo para poder subir otra cosa. Me he dado cuenta que tengo muchas historias por terminar (verguenza a mí).

Espero que su cursor este bajando hacia el botoncito de la parte inferior y me digan qué les pareció. Me gustaría postear los siguientes, pero tampoco quiero sobrecargar (más) la página con historias que nadie lee.

Un beso igual a todos los que leyeron por aquí y están demasiado apurados como para dejarme un review. A los que lo hagan, mil gracias.

Y si tienen ideas, dudas, flames (aunque estos oiré de forma muy vaga), no dude en decírmelas.

GaB

Martes, 27 de Marzo del 2007

(exactamente 9 meses después de postear la primera escena)


End file.
